


think about the life you’ll have together after the war

by Cthulhuer



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, They’re a family your honor, no happy ending, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuer/pseuds/Cthulhuer
Summary: Techno is training Tommy to fight for the upcoming battle with Dream.Tommy wants to be strong enough to protect himself and his friends. Tubbo in particular.Techno just loves the thrill of fighting and winning. It makes the voices in his head quiet down. Blood for the blood god.He’s hurt that Wilbur is dead and blames L’manburg and the government in general.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	think about the life you’ll have together after the war

“No, you need a wider stance.” Techno critiques as he pushes Tommy’s feet slightly farther apart. Tommy just groans in annoyance and the sound makes Techno chuckle.

“This is stupid!” Tommy complains for nearly the twentieth time in the past half hour. The sun is just about to start setting and they’d need to be back inside before the mobs come out, so Techno readies his stance.

“You’re actually doing pretty decent. This is the last round for today, so make it good, Tommy.” The blonde looks more determined with the knowledge that he’s done after this. Techno resists the urge to laugh at his younger brother’s serious face and instead focuses on what he’s going to do.

“You ready to lose this time, Blade?” Tommy says cockily and Techno doesn’t bother hiding the smirk on his face. He knows Tommy will lose again. They’ve been training together for weeks now and even though Tommy is actually a really good swordsman, he’s impulsive.

“Try me, little man.” Techno says as he charges forward to have the first advantage. Tommy stutters backwards quickly and holds his sword in a defensive manner.

His reaction time is so much faster than when they first began.

Tommy makes the next offense and Techno focuses on waiting for an opening. The voices are screaming for blood, but he doesn’t bother giving in.

This is his brother. He won’t hurt him.

Techno rushes his younger brother and it’s obvious Tommy didn’t expect that. He only just barely manages to get out of the way.

He’s about to turn around and do it again when the backs of his legs are kicked out and he feels the familiar sharpness of a blade on the back of his neck.

“Ha, got you.” Tommy says between heavy breaths.

Oh.

He might actually have a chance.

The image of Dream standing over Tommy’s dead body fills Techno with fear. He won’t allow that to happen. He’d die before he’d allow Tommy to be captured by Dream again.

Tommy is still standing above him looking rather proud of himself. It’s comforting to see him happy. 

“That was actually impressive, Tommy.” He says truthfully. The words make Tommy smile even wider than he already was as he extends his hand. Techno doesn’t hesitate to pull himself up with it.

He’s really growing up.

“Now, let’s get inside before we get swarmed with mobs.” He mumbles.

Tommy steadily nods and they both make their way inside as the sun finally sets.

They both relish the warmth coming from the fireplace for a few seconds before agreeing to go to bed.

Tommy crawls into bed and Techno watches over him for a few minutes until the younger boy’s small snores fill the room.

The scars leftover from fighting in more wars than a child should, cover his face and arms. It’s painful to see a kid, he helped raise, be in so much pain.

Dream may be a god, but Techno refuses to let him hurt Tommy again. 

He’s already lost Wilbur.

He can’t lose Tommy too.

And Phil…

Well, he’s never been a constant in any of their lives.  
Techno looks up to him much more than Wilbur had and Tommy hardly even knows the older man.

Maybe after this is all over they can try to be a family again.

Maybe it’s not too late…

The voices scream in his head and this time he can’t ignore them.

“I’ll be back.” He whispers to Tommy’s sleeping form.

The frigid night air causes his skin to crawl, but he knows the blood boiling in his veins will keep him warm. His piglin blood has made it nearly impossible for the winter air to get to him. 

As he gets closer and closer to a nearby village, the voices grow louder and louder.

Blood for the blood god, the voices shout as he pulls out his sword.

———

“I’ll be back.” Techno whispers.

Tommy doesn’t let himself break character as he continues faking soft snores. He’s gotten way too good at lying, so tricking his older brother like this after managing to do it to Dream for months, is nothing.

Techno shuts the door quietly behind himself and Tommy waits a few more seconds before getting up and watching the older man disappear into the snow.

The house always feels lonelier when Techno leaves.

He knows it’s the voices.

They’ve always kept Techno on the move, never satisfied with just calmly sleeping through the night.

Tommy remembers Wilbur saying that Techno’s never going to be able to live a normal life. Not with the constant bloodlust he feels.

It felt like a joke when Wilbur mentioned it, because it was in response to imagining their older brother settling down with a woman and having a family.

Now, it just makes the hole in his chest feel more empty.

Wilbur gave up his chance at a happy ending and Tommy knows he won’t get the chance at one either.

Their family wasn’t meant to be okay.

Tommy crawls back into bed and hopes that Techno is being careful.

He can’t lose him too.

He’s all he has left.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments add years onto my life, so PLEASEEE.
> 
> Also, this was not beta read, so yikes if there’s mistakes let me know.


End file.
